


The Normal(?) Fakes

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: The Fake AH Crew had some rather humble beginnings...





	The Normal(?) Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stephanisincere.tumblr.com/post/172845676139  
> Just a little series of snippets of how some pretty normal guys ended up forming a gang all their own...

“ _This is such fucking bullshit_.”

Gavin nodded in agreement as he cinched his coat tighter, warding against the biting cold wind. Instead of doing the smart thing, and staying home where it was warm, he stood with his boi in line in front of their local GameStop at 11:35 at night, waiting for the midnight release of the newest Zelda game. There had already been a couple dozen or so people ahead of them when they’d arrived a few hours before, and the line had only grown in the time since then.

“I mean, it’s all one big fucking racket, anyway!” Michael continued griping, similarly bundled up against the single-digit weather. “Hell, half the people in this line won’t even get their game, cause the damn store’s gonna run out copies before they can get everyone taken care of! And then, it’ll be another week before the next shipment comes in. Honestly, it’s not like we all specifically said ‘we want this game at this time on this fucking day’ or anything, _so there’s really no way for them to know how many games to have on hand!_ ”

“Exactly!” Gavin agreed, forcing his teeth to stop chattering for a moment. “I mean, it’d almost be easier if we just robbed the place ourselves! Then we’d get our game, and we might actually have some spending cash for a change.” He craned his neck up and around, trying to get a peek into the storefront to see what the workers were up to.

When he looked back at Michael, he had a very contemplative look on his face. Gavin frowned for a minute before recalling what he’d just said. “Micoo… Micco, boi, no…” He half-pleaded, seeing the plan already forming in his friend’s mind, and knowing he’d most likely be pulled into helping with it.

“No, no, that could work…” Michael said, his voice dropping as he scootched closer so only Gavin would hear. “I mean, if we get my game right now, then we’re practically off the suspect list right there, y’know? Especially if we make a point to get the game… Dude, this could work.”

“MIchael, come on, they’ve got cameras everywhere in there!” Gavin said in a whisper, still vaguely trying to dissuade Michael. Even now, though, he was coming around to the idea. There was that one game he had his eye on, too…

“Nah, it’ll be fine! We get my game, go home, change into some wild-ass clothes, get those ski masks, I get the, y’know…” He made a brief gun motion with his hand. “We come back, maybe fake a limp or something, stick ‘em up, and we’re out before they know what hit ‘em! Besides, there’s that game you’ve had your eye on, too, soooooo…….” He wiggled his eyebrows at Gavin with a wide grin.

Gavin thought for a moment, mouth slowly widening into a grin of his own. “Oh, fine, let’s do it!! Oh, I can use that Halloween mask that I never got to wear from last year!”

Michael started bouncing in place. “Awesome, sounds like we just planned a heist.”


End file.
